


What's green and black and crumby all over?

by Glory_Jean



Series: Sprints [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: Lunch with chaos is risky business.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki
Series: Sprints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611016
Kudos: 13





	What's green and black and crumby all over?

**Author's Note:**

> mediocre Discord sprint fic, based on the prompt
> 
> "Write an entire chapter that revolves around an old sandwich. —via nanowrimo.org"
> 
> Beta and title by achuislemochroi <3

Darcy opened the fridge and stared at it for a long moment. She quickly shut the door again. 

_Nope_ , she thought. _Not going there._

She sat on the couch and tried to busy herself checking Avengers social media for anything that needed addressing. She most certainly did not think about the fridge.

That is until she heard it open behind her. 

She heard a soft curse and then Sam bellowing, to no one in particular, “Oh _come on_ , you guys!”

The door slammed and Sam left the room.

Steve entered the room from the other doorway, smiling at Darcy as he walked past.

Once again she heard the fridge open followed by a heavy sigh. The door closed softly and Steve left the room holding an apple and looking troubled.

Darcy tried to go back to her phone but just then the couch cushion beside her began to dip under the weight of an unseen something.

“Ugh, I knew it. You _are_ behind that diabolical thing.”

Like the proverbial cat a grin, then a face, then a body clad in green and black faded into view. He sniffed.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are referring to.”

“In the fridge. That _sandwich_.”

“Oh that. Well since your moral and upstanding Avengers seem to find food theft a convenient moral loophole, I thought I would introduce them to some cuisine from the wider universe.”

Darcy snorted. “Riiight. I _knew_ it was you.”

“I’d stay away from it I were you. That particular specimen may have made its way here from a museum collection.”

“Just how old is that sandwich?”

His eyes went distant for a moment as he appeared to be calculating the figures in his head. Then he met her eyes again and his mouth quirked into a delighted smirk. 

“Let’s just say, extremely old.”


End file.
